


warm

by mimescreaming



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, idk how to tag but i do know they're all just, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimescreaming/pseuds/mimescreaming
Summary: warm/wôrm/adjective1.of or at a fairly or comfortably high temperature.2.having, showing, or expressive of enthusiasm, affection, or kindness.





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> it's 12:00 am anyways take this it's cute 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks @CheetahCat for proofreading and editing and just, motivating me to continue, ilysm , <3
> 
> oh hey also i deleted a word to make the word count 420

"Alex, I swear to god if you don’t move your freakishly long, cold legs back to your side of the bed I’m kicking you out.”

“Oh, calm down. They’re not that cold.” 

Brian snorts. “I’d listen to him if I was you, he’s kicked Tim out for cold feet like four times now.”  
Tim nods sleepily from where he sits over by Alex’s desk, confirming, “Yeah, he’ll definitely do it.” He takes a sip of his water and side eyes Jay, mumbling, “He’s mean like that.”

His soft jab just gets a smile in response before Jay’s stare is turned back on the offending tree man in bed with him. 

Alex sighs, and begrudgingly brings his legs back to spread out in his own space. He snarks, “Are you appeased, dear?” 

His intended insult just gets a nod and a small smirk as Jay chirps, “Very,” before rolling onto his back to turn his gaze onto Tim. “And you, dear Timothan, join us on our resting place lest you freeze in this frigid dormitory room air!”

He chuckles, and looks at Brian. “Has he been watching that weird wizard show again??”

“Oh, of course.” Brian pushes on Alex’s shoulder until he scoots closer to Jay, then sits on the mattress and jokes, “When is he _not_ watching his weird wizard show?” 

This triggers an overdramatically faux-offended gasp from the other side of the bed, and a laugh from the only part of their group not currently in the bed. 

Tim stands up, nudging the chair back under Alex’s desk before walking over to the sink and pouring out the rest of his water. As he walks back to the bed, he sees Brian elbow Alex until he scoots over even more, forcing Jay to properly get in place at his area of the bed. 

Jay watches to make sure Tim gets in bed okay, then reaches over and turns off Alex’s lamp.

He feels a cold hand settle on his waist, and as he shivers he hears his boyfriend murmur, “Night, Jaybird.” before kissing him on the nose and settling in. 

If he looks hard, he can make out Brian’s arm around Alex’s waist. If he raises his head just enough not to disturb the man in front of him, he can see Tim’s face snuggled into the back of Bri’s shoulder. 

He feels safe, and, despite the very cold hand on his waist, warm. Smiling softly, he drops his head back onto the pillow and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> too bad alex isn't the only absurdly tall man in this area huh


End file.
